Sakura Wishes
by a thousand cranes
Summary: The hardest part was getting this close to you, And giving up this dream I built with you A fairytale that isn't coming true, You've got some growing up to do... Sasu/Saku


A/N: Hope you guys like it because I revised it and then my computer completely erased it... two times! crazy I know I should have at least saved it by copying it or something. I should have known better, especially with my crappy internet connection. Argh! Oh well, on with the one shot! REVIEW

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto or else Sakura would be prettier and would end up with Naruto after kicking Sasuke's butt.

-

-

Sakura Wishes

Closing the door behind her, Haruno Sakura, observed her sparsely decorated home after her long mission. Her deep eyes scanned her living room making sure nothing was out of place, and making a note of the thin layer of dust that seemed to have covered her belongings. She slipped off her pack and briskly walked to her room intent on at least a hot shower before her next appointment. Upon entering her room she stared at the picture of team seven opposite the door. Seeing her smiling face next to Sasuke's annoyed one and Naruto's scowling was just too much. Her calm facade which she had been maintaining so well began to crumble.

_The saddest thing is you could be anything  
That you could want  
We could have been everything  
But now we're not  
Now it's not anything at all_

Sakura leaned against her bedroom wall and slid down slowly. Breathing deeply she closed her eyes and prayed for the tears to stop while holding her knees to her chest. She sat there for who knows how long before going over the events of the past few years. Sasuke's betrayal was still on everyone's mind and Sakura's was no exception. The last meeting between them was replaying over and over again in Sakura's already crowded mind. Weak and annoying. That's all the great Uchiha Sasuke ever thought of her. But then again why would he thank her when she couldn't even stop him from leaving. Frustrated, Sakura closed her eyes even tighter failing to stop the hot tears from trickling down.

_The hardest part was getting this close to you  
And giving up this dream I built with you  
A fairytale that isn't coming true  
You've got some growing up to do_

How am I the weak one Sasuke? You left Konoha and team seven. You left us even through we tried to always be there for you. You're going to devote the rest of your life to kill someone? Is that really what you want? And even if you do achieve this one day and I know you will, what will I do if you come back? I've gotten stronger, but am I strong enough?

_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

I remember that day in the forest of death. Do you Sasuke-kun? You and Naruto were resting when those Sound nins attacked. I was so tired of having to be protected and I wanted to be the one to save the team and be brave. With that kunai gripped in my trembling hand, it felt good to know what I had to do. When I watched those pink strands falling so slowly to the ground, I savored that rare moment. I wasn't aware of Shikamaru's team in the bushes and lost track of time when I was fighting him. Even though I was losing, and losing badly at that, I felt strangely happy. That's when your curse seal first activated. You were so reckless and stubborn. I admired you even more for it. Sakura absentmindedly, got up from the floor and washed her face, removing all traces of her past tears. She looked into the mirror above the sink and stared at her emerald eyes.

_After all the things you put me through  
Tell me why I'm still in love with you  
And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call  
You broke my heart  
I'm taking it back from you  
And taking back the life I gave to you  
Life goes on before and after you  
I've got some growing up to do_

Three years have passed already Sasuke and to be honest they passed so quickly. The biggest emotion I hold for you now though is regret. But if I were to tell you that, would you even care? What hurts the most though was that what I felt for you was much more then just some childhood crush. Everything I ever said to you, I meant Sasuke, but did you even believe me or was that the real reason you thanked me? Sakura, content with her appearance walked out her front door. She grabbed her medic bag on the way out, So much for that hot shower.

_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_It's time I said my last goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
It's time I said my last goodbye  
_

It hurts so much sometimes when I think of you, but its better now. Before I had to pretend you didn't exist. I had to completely block you from my memory so I could focus that day and convince everyone not to worry. That everything was fine, that I was fine. That act I put up actually help though because once others believed in me, I did too. Sakura walked through the busy streets of Konoha ignoring the deliciously ignorant, townsfolk and was intent on her destination. She gave a small smile to Ino in her parent's shop, who was clearly flirting more than she was working. You want to know a little secret? Deep down, Sasuke I'm relieved that you left. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have had the determination or nerve to improve. It's kind of like how if Orochimaru hadn't killed the Third, I wouldn't have met Tsunade. The whole concept of cause and effect is sick and cruel, but sadly it's life. Sakura checked her watch…5 more minutes.

_I wish we could have worked it out  
I wish I didn't have these doubts  
I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now  
I wish I didn't know inside  
That it won't work out for you and I  
I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

Even now when I think of your dream of being avenger I worry about that seal swallowing you whole. I hear you finally killed Orochimaru to prevent him from using your body. At least you're now one step closer to your dreams. I was just talking to Naruto about you and I didn't have the heart to break his. He still believes that if you ever come back we can be team seven again. He still thinks that you're the same Sasuke-teme and maybe you are, but one thing you can count on is, I am not going to be that Sakura-chan.

_It's time I said my last goodbye  
Goodbye… to old habits  
Goodbye… to old dreams_

_It's time I said my last goodbye  
Goodbye… to old weaknesses  
Goodbye… to an old love  
It's time I said my last goodbye_

Quietly knocking before entering, Sakura entered the Hokage's office and bowed politely. "Hello, Tsunade-sama." Sakura smiled cheerily and watched as her master sluggishly waved. "Drinking again shisou?" Sakura chided gently as Tsunade looked at her with slightly glazed eyes before blinking a few times and regaining her senses a little. Grunting, Tsunade roughly tossed her a medical scroll to practice. Sakura opened the scroll happily eager to learn and prove herself.

_Good Bye Sasuke-kun and… Thank you._

**Please review! This was my first story and I would appreciate any comments. If you would like to hear the song I would recommend trying Youtube. Just type in Wishes and select the first video. It's really well made by sweetnsour701. Pay attention to the different icons and quotes! You'll have fun.  
**


End file.
